The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cartbas Depur’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between the Angelonia cultivar ‘Cartbas Depink’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/059,707), which has a deep pink flower color, and the unpatented proprietary Angelonia line 60-1, which has purple and white flowers.
The new cultivar was created and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly in a controlled environment by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. ‘Cartbas Depur’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.